just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 2020 (10th Anniversary Special)
Just Dance 2020 ''(''Just Dance: 10th Anniversary Special ''in the PAL region) is the eleventh game in the Just Dance series. Revealed on June 10, 2019 at E3 2019, ''Just Dance 2020 ''will be released on '''October 22, 2019' in the North America region, October 24, 2019 in Asia, the Middle East, and in the United Kingdom, and November 27, 2019 '''in Europe. This is the first game to be released on a different month for different regions. Gameplay and Features Scoring System ''Just Dance 2020/10th Anniversary Special''' has a new look and scoring system! Your avatars now appear above your nickname and the stars appear next to your avatar! Also, your nickname is now colored corresponding to which player you are (The colors for players are the same as Just Dance 2019) Features 'Just Dance 2020 ''comes with returning features and even more game modes!' With Just Dance Unlimited, the dance-on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 400 songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access on Xbox One, Wii U, Switch, and PS4! Simon Says Mode makes a return! Follow the commands that pop up in the little bubble and you could gain more points! Be careful, one false move and you could also lose points * Simon Says Mode is only available for solo songs (alternates included) * Unlimited songs are playable in this game mode with an Unlimited subscription ''World Video Challenge ''returns! Just film yourself with your Wii U gamepad/Kinect/PlayStation Camera and dance away to other challengers across the world! * Switch and 7th gen consoles do not have this game mode ''Community Remixes '' make a triumphant return to Just Dance 2020/10th Anniversary Special! You can record yourself with your Xbox Kinect or Playstation Camera and have a chance to be featured in a community remix! * A Just Dance Unlimited ''subscription is required to play Community Remixes 'Just Sing 'is a new mode where you can now sing the lyrics and get points. No dancing or remote/Kinect required! Just a USB microphone and your beautiful voice * Switch and 7th gen consoles do not have this game mode 'Just Dance the way you want! Your Just Dance experience has never been so personalized.' * The game learns your dancing habits and suggests content you will also like! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. * With the new intuitive interface, personalizing your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the ever-growing ''Just Dance catalogue and create your own playlists to customize your Just Dance parties! Always On, Always Live! Just Dance 2019 keeps the party going all year long. * The dynamic new home page features seasonal and special event playlists, game news highlights and a new community section. Stay up to our latest news, jump into our online mode World Dance Floor, or follow our thematic & curated playlists recommendations… the completely new home screen is the central hub for everything Just Dance! * With Just Dance Unlimited, the party never stops. More songs will be added all year long to enrich the game’s suggested playlists and game modes. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the ''Just Dance ''Controller app! * Use your smartphone to track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, Wii Remote, JoyCon, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously. Track List * An asterik (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game * © indicates that a clean version is used in-game * A (FC) indicate that this song is exclusive to French/Canadian copies of the game Trivia Just Dance 2020 ''is the first game to completely change the scoring since ''Just Dance 2016, ''going from colored bars to colored nicknames * This is only for eighth gen and Switch, seventh gen (Wii, Xbox 360) retain the properties from ''Just Dance 2015 Along with the nicknames, the scoring has a different looks * The stars now look more metallic and 3D (Superstar and Megastar included) * The crown now looks more 3D, very much like Just Dance 3, ''except smaller * The scoring has a new look: ** OK now has no effect, not even a colored bar behind it ** GOOD still has a slight bokeh effect ** SUPER has a more intense bokeh effect with flares ** PERFECT now has more flares, but still looks the same as its predecessor ** YEAH now has a bigger firework effect, similar to ''Just Dance 2016 * This is the fifth game to have Just Dance Unlimted ** This is only available for eighth gen consoles and Switch __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Future JD games